Safe and Sound
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said "I'll never let you go." "Mattie?" Gilbert looked down at the blonde in front of him. He was curled up in the fetal position, shaking. Drabble; Fluff; PruCan with slight mention of GerIta :I Based on the song by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine -sadly-**

**I heard this song and I could just see Mattie and Gil :I So sue me. I thought this was too cute to pass up. Country and human names are used in this, at random intervals. Oh te well. **

**BTW, They are in Germany. Just so ya know. I don't know about the war, it's just kinda there. To go with the song. Ya know? Anywayz**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"Mattie?" Gilbert looked down at the blonde in front of him. He was curled up in the fetal position, shaking. Nothing that Prussia had said so far had gotten through to Canada, and it was odd. Normally he could cheer the blonde up just by begging for pancakes and then almost choking to death (awesomely) on them. Now, though, he got no response.

Feeling awkward-he never did this, it made him feel like a sentinental pansy-he knelt down next to Matthew. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other man awkwardly, giving him a soft hug.  
"It's okay, Matt. I'll never let you go." Prussia said softly, his voice matching Canada's normal one. Canada looked up, finally turning his head, and Gilbert saw tears. _Shit_. He was horrible with feelings. His own ego was too large to awknowledge them normally. But this time his friend was having issues, so Gilbert sucked it up and stared at Matthew. He could see the problems in his indigo irises. Shadows chased shadows with the firelight, and the tears came in waves.

_Here they are... There they go... Here they are... There they go..._

Matthew's bloody arms wrapped themselves tightly around Gilbert. He buried his head in the albino's chest, successfully soaking the shirt. Gilbert didn't care though. The sobs that had wracked the frail body and the hyperventalting was slowing, surely to stop soon. He held Matthew closer, putting his face in the blonde's wavy hair.

"Don't leave me here alone, Gilbert, please." Matthew begged. He felt Gilbert nod into his hair.

"I won't."

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

"Close your eyes, Mattie. The sun's goin' down." Gilbert murmered. Canada was slowly falling asleep. They had moved only to bandage Matthew's mutilated arms before they had rusumed the hug. Both could hear gunfire above their heads, and not even that could stop the sleepiness that had taken over the pair. "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now that I'm here."  
German soldiers had done this. Gilbert-no, Prussia- had told them to leave the visiting Canadian alone. They had disobeyed his orders. His direct orders. Not even his own brother would do that. Ludwig appreciated Canada-as well as his human version Matthew-keeping his older brother out of the house. More like out of his and Italy's way. Gilbert understood that since Italy had come, Germany had a lot more on his plate to take care of. The pasta-loving boy had ADHD or something, and it took all Ludwig had to keep track of him.  
So Germany understood why Prussia had told him not to go after Canada. And the soldiers had done it was going to be major hell to pay for the 11th Division. But for now, he had to keep the kid alive. Well, he was going to stay alive. Prussia would make sure of that. So really it was more about keeping him safe and comfterable and not crying his guts out and asleep. Matthew was so so close to falling asleep. Gilbert could feel it from the grip on his shirt loosening, the breathing that had stopped hyperventalating, the relaxtion of tired muscles, and the peace he could feel from the boy. Since when had he turned into such a pansy for this wavy-haired bastard?  
"Come morning light, Mattie, you and I'll be safe... And sound..." He began humming a lullaby he had heard mothers sing to their children, called 'Sleep, Child, Sleep'. "_Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. Der Vater hüt' die Schaf, Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein, Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf_."  
And there it was.  
Canada fell asleep in Prussia's arms.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone**

Not long after a particularly long bout of gunfire, Canada awoke. He blinked in uncertainty, wondering where he was and why somebody was holding him. And then he remembered; the door banging down, the soldiers beating him, and then Gilbert in all of Prussia's raging glory. The soldiers were now upstairs, nursing broken bones and keeping the pair safe. Canada was about to turn his head when the arms stop him.  
"Don't you dare look out that window, Mattie. Everything's... On fire." He heard Gilbert say. The tone was one that was saved for issuing orders, and it gave no leeway for disobeying. Matthew nodded, closing his eyes again and leaning onto Prussia's chest once more.  
"What's going on out there Gil?" He asked. He didn't need to whisper-his voice was soft enough as it came.  
"The war's outside. Hasn't stopped for... Ten hours now. It's about midnight." Gilbert replied, sighing. "Just listen Mattie. Listen and remember lullabies, even when the music is go-" he was interupted by a sudden bout of close gunfire. Prussia closed his mouth, frowning and red eyes glaring. When it was over, he finished.  
"Gone."

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

"Close your eyes, Mattie." Gilbert told him at the end of their third day in the basement. The soldiers had obediently been bringing down three meals a day plus two snacks. "The sun's going down again." Matthew rarely moved from his arms. Neither of them wanted to move from the comfort they felt, hudling in their corner, holding onto each other for, if not life then comfort. "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now." Matthew nodded, slowly falling asleep to how Gilbert said the words. They were like music, like a song, to his ears. "Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound."  
"Like we are right now, right?" Matthew murmered.  
"Ja, Mattie. Just like now. Except this war'll end tomorrow." Gilbert whispered back.

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

Gilbert hummed another lullaby. Just clips and phrases that were simply jumlbed nonsense. Simple "oh"s and "ah"s and "la"s sufficed for now. It was quiet. He knew internally that the war-this stupid week-long war-was about over.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

They were free! Matthew had twisted his ankle trying to get up the stairs that night when the news came. Gilbert held him now, walking towards Germany's home. He knew Matthew was tired as well.  
"Just close your eyes," He began the song again. He knew it would send his little blonde the world of sparkling polar bears and innocent dreams, "You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I will be safe... And... Sound..." And Matthew was asleep.

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

Gilbert kept is humming up the whole way back to Ludwig's place. Even when he stepped inside the door, he didn't stop until he and Matthew were both in bed.

Safe and sound.

* * *

**Don't tell me at least not one bit of that was cute.**

**You know there was some fluff.**

**Reveiw?**

**:)**


End file.
